guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A F K When Needed/Archive 2
Spam First! haha A F K When 12:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :There goes your virgin talkpage!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::I tried to cheat but it left a redirect behind... look at my other talk page in RC >< ::Oh well, lol A F K When 12:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::SPAM. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Poll based on appearance Kanaxai looks cool yeah :No. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::U R NOOB not to be taken seriously ::U R WRONG to be taken seriously (though I am not angry or emotional at all) A F K When 17:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::I hope you are being sarcastic, because you are seriously mistaking. He's fugging ugly. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not keen on the "skin" thing he has going on, but the other half is bloody nice tbh A F K When 17:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::/Agree. Never went to him, but what I've seen from pics, yeah, skin=ugly, other part=kewlness.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: He does looks nice, but people start hating him after losing a 3 hour deep run to him( guilty :[ ) Meraida 18:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps if he had scales instead of skin....Lord Twitchiopolis 18:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I agree that one side looks cool, but the combination is still fugging ugly. And I'm a guy who looks at the whole picture, so he's still fugging ugly. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 06:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Fugging, eh? :P :::::::::Well, I like it. I don't care for the "skin", but I think were right to only have one... demonic half. I personally don't think that'd work if it was all over him. I don't like the skin, but it or something in it's place is, imo, needed A F K When 11:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Register User:AFK When Needed, or I will (which means the redirects go ;o ). Just so there's noone else that takes the name some time; you never know :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I had thought that redirecting would be enough to... discourage... the idea, but fair enough, I will do so. A F K When 14:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::It is done. AFK When Needed 14:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::I can confirm I made the above message. A F K When 14:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::No, no. Thank you for suggesting what I should've done the first time around. A F K When 14:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You're SERIOUSLY thanking me? This just stops ME getting into trouble - lol survivor skill Lemme guess, your necro died at r2?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Not yet. Though he has started Vanquishing, so it's quite possible. A F K When 14:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Vanq on a survivor? I hope it's just plains of Jarin...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ritualist Poll Basic spirit spammer Ritual Lord Signet of Ghostly Might Signet of Spirits Sig of Spirits, see my new theoretical build. (not tested yet)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, Nm, didn't see the recharge got doubled today...The skill on itself is still pretty nice, but the build just won't work as good.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Spirits are still shit, really. Even if you have Armor of Unfeeling, spirits die in a couple of hits from whatever. You'll need a minion army to stop monsters from getting near, and that minion army deals a lot more damage than the spirit wall will ever do. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :All I want to do is use them for this brief period of time before they're Smiter's Boon'd :P A F K When 11:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Better go NM then, lol. Also, I doubt they'll get a nerf. A quote from the dev updates comfirms ANet doesn't fucking WANT PvE to be balanced: ::"Certain binding rituals had a high Energy cost or lengthy recharge to balance their powerful effects for PvP. Since this kind of balance is less of an issue in PvE, we've adjusted the numbers on those binding rituals accordingly." ::Fork Anet. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::You're not very open to new ideas at all. :::Adding in 16+ level 20s AND about 20 minions with about 10 spirits does rather well in HM tbh A F K When 13:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Also I vastly prefer playing in that kinda style ::::Sure, it works, but having 15 more minions instead of those 10 spirits is more damage. You can't really buff Spirits, but Minions benefit from Barbs, Winnowing, MoP and Splinter Weapon, making them more effective. That's why I dislike the whole spiritway idea. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::...15? Wut? A F K When 13:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::With 4 MMs it's unlikely every MM will have max minions, thus, 15 rather than 18 (or 20 if you use sups) --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::What I mean is you're talking about an extra 2 MMs in place of 1 Rit. That's kinda a fail tbh A F K When 14:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You won't get 10 spirits with one bar unless you plan on going about on 0 energy all day. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Viper: Boon of Creation. It rocks with sig of spirits: 15 free energy!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That means you have 9 spirits on one bar. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 - I'll admit it lacks any form of energy management whatsoever, but if you're simply playing the numbers game, it can be done. Although, that said, in such a team build it's worth considering BiP or whatnot, so that's less significant. I never said I personally would run 10 spirits on 1 character besides maybe testing once for the lulz but it's an option, if a weak one. It depends on your style of play. Personally I'd prefer to play with 10 spirits, 7 Asuran Summons, 7(+) Ebon sins, 20(+) minions, AoE nukers 'n' healers even if most don't. Once your combination of spirits 'n' sins take down a mob, a fearsome army starts breaking loose. Don't worry about corpses, your legion will aggro fuckloads left, right 'n' center. Dammit, now I just have to try this... so tempting... Oh, and another thing. I'll ignore most weaknesses you point out, but hand you one in return. Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support + Asuran Summon = needing 7+ players, yeah. Which is quite a number for such an odd build that nearly nobody will run. Oh well. On other news, I'd quite strongly encourage a BiPer (with sin + Asuran summon, pref with AE) as it will help a lot. The healers will definitly need it, and you'll want quite a few Bone Fiends as in that chaos, ranged attacks will be far more useful. And that they attack faster is helpful, remembering that this team build is simply using numbers to break the fuck out of PvE. ...I just need to try this with an imbagon... *drools*... A F K When 17:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm waiting for those screenshots! RoseOfKali 17:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::How much are they worth to you? A F K When 17:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::A pink flying pig cape. RoseOfKali 20:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Inorite. You won't have energy, though, and running around with a BiP for one character is silly (Necros and Monks shouldn't/won't need it in general PvE), especially with that setup. You have a fuckton of meatwall, so there's not a lot to heal :P :There's only 4 Asuran summons, not 7, btw :) As for corpses: I think it might be hard finding enough monsters that leave corpses quick enough :P But yeah, it must be amazing to walk around with such an army. Prog and I ran around with 4 MMs (2 Rt/N, 1 N/Rt and 1 N/P (Fall Back works on minions, making you muuuuuch more mobile :D )), which was already simply insane. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Viper, straight from Summon Mursaat: "Only one asura summon can be summoned per person. The limit does not apply towards the team."-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, nice. Always thought you could only have one Ruby Djinn (example) per team. My bad. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, that's only summoning stones. Which you people actually forgot in your mega-army discussion...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::The glorious Luxon armada never lets me down, how dare you imply otherwise! A F K When 11:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) . Thank you to everyone who has ever helped my by voting on one of my polls. Glad I could help! Meh, whatever. Fuck you. change ur name Just to say, I was scrolling over big text walls and i said wtf!does guildwiki permits that name?! A F* K when Needed It always happens when ur sign is just at the end of a sentence.. annoying Meraida 14:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd 14:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Certainly we don't permit this. Users with dirty minds have to go. Goodbye, Meraida. Not really. --◄mendel► 15:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Me, the one with a dirty mind? He made his name! You cannot control our minds!(-written on a wall in WW1, in a german execution camp with dutch ppl) Meraida 15:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol... sigh, as usual - Mendel = win A F K When 17:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::I fell of my chair laughing. Meraida, I hope you stick around for a long time!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::I fell of my chair laughing. Meraida, I hope you stay up for a long time!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) NOTE: Follow the signature's link :::: You fell twice of youre chair? That gotta hurt. btw: feel special using multiple logins? (forgot to sign) Meraida 17:40, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Wut? That's me, not Arnout. :P A F K When 17:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have no idea how I did that. Looks cool though. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Heh, that was me. I typed a message similar to your one (more kinky) then signed by typing Arnout aka The Emperors Angel A F K When 20:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Get your ass on irc .. if you want to have a bash about grammar and such :) --◄mendel► 12:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :lol o.O A F K When 12:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC)